Las Aventuras de Sakone Kasanaki: La batalla Entre la Vida y la Muerte
by Magicbuster
Summary: Un accidente inusual esta occuriendo en Gensokyo. El diablo a tenido un hijo, que tiene la habilidad de destruir la tierra y Gensokyo. Debido a la falta de importancia de la sacerdotista Reimu, Yukari va sola a traer a un humano con sangre angelica para destruir a la nueva assificado M por el lenguaje y temas maduros mencionados en este relato.


Este es mi primer fanfic que he escrito espero que aguanten conmigo. Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a Zun y Shanghái Alice menos a Sakone, Michael y Darren. Oh, y le doy muchas gracias a Dark-Automaton por ayudarme a mejorar en mi historia y ayudar a un primerizo en el manaras de touhou fanfics.

**Capítulo 1: La vida normal de Sakone**

Ha sido cinco años desde que me mudé a los Estados Unidos. La vida era diferente aquí que en Japón. La escuela allá era siempre todos los días excepto los días festivos pero aquí tenemos los fines de semana y aún más vacaciones para descansar. Sinceramente, yo odio la escuela con una pasión y yo he estado pasando mis clases con lo mínimo y a menudo copeo de la gente inteligente cuando puedo. Mi papá y mi mamá actualmente tienen dos trabajos y raramente están en casa, por lo tanto me da tiempo para hacer lo que realmente quiero hacer. Bueno, hoy es el domingo y estoy poniendo todos mis pensamientos en mi diario (Sí, los hombres tienen diarios también! Y es generalmente sobre chicas y todas esas cosas buenas).Bueno, buenas noches.

**En el Templo Hakurei en Gensokyo alrededor del mismo tiempo**

"Sí! Acabo de darle una chinga a Hijiri-san!" Reimu dijo soberbiamente mientras Suika buscaba otra botella de sake en el pequeño almacén fuera del santuario. "Bueno para ti Reimu, supongo, ¿qué sigue, vas a ganarle a un Tanooki!" Suika dice mientras se ríe histéricamente. Reimu se molesta y se aleja hacia el Santuario hasta que Suika gritó "Hey Reimu ven a ver esto!" Reimu vuelve al almacenamiento y luego mira los dos pares de espadas que Suika sostenía en sus manos. Reimu se las quita de las manos de Suika y los examina. "Uhm...Creo que estas son las espadas de Youmou-san, probablemente las dejó cuando se emborrachó en una de mis fiestas" Reimu continúa a mirarlas durante un tiempo hasta que Suika finalmente encontró más sake. Ambos van a su lugar habitual, Suika en el techo del Santuario y Reimu adentro. Cuando la noche finalmente llegó a Gensokyo, Suika estaba profundamente dormida y Reimu estaba sola en su habitación con el par de espadas junto a ella. Estaba a punto de ir a dormir hasta que oyó una débil voz madura junto a ella "¿Cómo está mi favorita joven sacerdotisa hoy?" Reimu dio la vuelta y entonces se voltio a ver quién era y luego se voltio para atrás. "Qué quieres bruja del vacío?" Yukari tomó su mano y empezó a rozar el largo pelo negro de Reimu. "Ya sabes lo que quiero" pero antes de Yukari podría hacer otra cosa, ella tomó un vistazo al par de espadas junto a ella. "Así que finalmente te recordaste sobre las espadas de Shangai!" Reimu mira a las espadas con confusión " Las espadas Shangai ?" Yukari comienza a enojarse y suelta el pelo de Reimu "Maldición Reimu!, no te acuerdas las pinches conferencias largas que te di sobre tus antepasados y todo lo que he repetido constantemente en casi toda tu vida!" Reimu finalmente recuerda "Oh Sí, esas conferencias, honestamente siempre me dormí en cada una de ellas" Yukari ahora estaba enfurecida con ella que le dio una advertencia antes de que ella se fuera a través de su vacío púrpura "Entonces Reimu, ahora que sé que era inútil darte esas lecturas, tendré que tomar la obligación sobre mí así que no te sorprendas si algo sale mal! "Yukari se fue a través de su vacío púrpura y llevó el par de espadas con ella antes de que Reimu pudiera decir algo. Reimu estaba parada en su habitación pensativa "Tal vez la bruja del vacío está teniendo un mal día, pero ella podrá superarlo luego"

**Volver al mundo real cerca de la luz del día en los sueños de Sakone**

Estaba caminando en una especie de mansión que tenía una alfombra color escarlata y estaba tan oscuro el interior que apenas podía ver dónde iba. Seguí caminando hacia la luz que se podía ver hacia la puerta principal. Mientras me acercaba más cerca, oí una voz femenina decir "Mi cuerpo es todo tuyo ama!" Yo estaba como "?Qué demonios? Espero que eso no sea lo que creo que es!" Mi curiosidad me hizo acercarme y finalmente abrir la puerta principal. Me quedé en shock y perdido para las palabras. Era una mujer con pelo largo plateado que parecía que estaba en sus veinte años y otra chica con corto pelo azul que parecía de mi edad y ambas estaban cubiertas con sábanas blancas y luego ambas se detuvieron y el de cabello azul me miró a los ojos y dijo "Sakone-san, quieres acompañarnos...?"-* Beep * Beep * Beep * Beep * la alarma comenzó a sonar indicando que era hora de la escuela. Me desperté emputado y grite a mí mismo "¡ Noooo! Estaba llegando a la parte buena, por qué mi vida tiene que ser así!" Me vestí con enojo a la escuela con mi típico pantalón de mezclilla, jays y camisa de Gasa verde. Bajé y comí el desayuno típico de arroz y me fui a la parada de autobús y les dije a mis padres adiós. El autobús llega a alrededor de 7:50a.m. y se tarda como unos 20 minutos para llegar a la escuela. Fui directamente a clase cuando llegué a la escuela porque todavía estaba enojado sobre el sueño que tuve. Después de algunas dificultades en las clases por la mañana, finalmente estaba reunido con mis amigos durante el almuerzo y no podía esperar para contarles mi sueño. Todos estábamos fuera de la cafetería y nos sentamos en las escaleras de la biblioteca y les dije todo acerca de mi sueño. Entonces, mi amigo Michael hizo una sugerencia cuando terminé "Es probablemente uno de tus sueños de fantasía que sigues teniendo quizás debido a las muchas películas que miras" comencé a sentirme decepcionado hasta que Darren me dijo con entusiasmo "No te preocupes amigo, eso es señal de que algo probablemente va a pasar en el futuro!" Darren siempre encontró la forma de animarme y luego nos fuimos a las clases por la tarde. El resto de las clases pasaron rápido y luego finalmente terminamos la escuela. Me despedí de mis amigos y esperé mi autobús llegar. Lo qué iba a suceder después iba a ser el factor que me va a cambiar para el resto de mi vida. Me quedé allí entre la multitud de estudiantes de high school y cuando estaba enviando mensajes de texto en mi teléfono, sentí un pequeño empujón en el hombro derecho. Cuando miro hacia mi derecha, no podía creer mis ojos! Era una hermosa mujer blanca con cabello largo y rubio con increíble figura. Me quedé mirando con asombro como caminaba delante de mí y alejarse de la multitud. Me quedé mirando por tanto tiempo que los autobuses comenzaron a apartarse y olvidé ir en autobús. Traté de correr hacia él, pero mi autobús se fue tan rápido y tan temprano y cuando se fue me quedé cerca del estacionamiento de la multitud con la impresión de perder el autobús por primera vez en mis cuatro años de high school. Estaba enfadado, decepcionado, perdido y sobre todo me sentí como un idiota con tanta confusión para hacer otra cosa. Entonces me acordé de llamar a mis padres, pero sabía que estaban trabajando todo el día así que no podía depender en ellos. Luego mis amigos Michael y Darren, pero también sabía que ambos caminan así que estaba sin ideas. "Bueno entonces, creo que tengo que caminar a casa hoy" dije en la derrota como sabía que nunca he hecho antes porque mi casa está muy lejos de la escuela y que no podía contar con mis padres porque ellos trabajan todo el tiempo así que el autobús era mi único transporte. Justo antes de que me fuera, alguien me tocó mi hombro derecho y me di vuelta para ver quién era. Era la misma mujer rubia hermosa que me hizo perder el autobús un rato antes. "Necesitas ayuda niño?" dijo esto con una voz tan dulce que no podía dejar de mirar a ella y a su busto gigante con mi mirada estúpida. Sentido echado atrás dentro de mí como yo respondí como mejor como pudiera "Si um, he perdido mi autobús y mi casa está muy lejos de aquí así que estaba a punto de ir andando" ella me mira con preocupación y suavemente me dice "Yo puedo llevarte a casa si quieres, mi coche está cerca en el estacionamiento" no podía creer lo que acabo de oír y luego intente de responder en el mejor de mi capacidad "Claro que sí, si no te molesta en absoluto "La mujer dijo con una sonrisa "Con gusto te llevo!". Sigo a esta mujer y luego saqué mi teléfono y prendí mi flash y tome una foto de su trasero increíble. Entonces yo se las mande a mis amigos y le puse a los dos "Hey gueyes, adivinen a quien sueño está a punto de hacerse realidad?" Luego de unos segundos más tarde, ambos respondieron atrás (Michael): "¡Maldita sea Sakone!" (Darren): "Lo sabía! Sabía que iba a pasar! Tu sueño está a punto de hacerse realidad así que prepárate!" Ah sí, y nos envías algunas fotos, ya sabes, cuando estás en la 'zona'!" Me reí histéricamente y respondí "Claro". Estaba tan atrapado en la conversación que no me di cuenta que llegamos al auto de la mujer que accidentalmente me topé con ella. Me quedé como un idiota luego ella se voltio y miró mi teléfono. En vez de emputarse y decir insultos a mí, ella sonrió y dijo "Envías mensajes a tus amigos acerca de actividades después de clases o alguna otra cosa?" ¿Mi cara se puso completamente roja y puse mi teléfono rápidamente en mis bolsillos "teléfono? ¿Qué teléfono? No veo ninguno alrededor!" Ella se rio y sacó las llaves y abrió el coche. Era una Corvette azul convertible con llantas nuevas también! Nunca he estado en uno que me senté en el asiento y se sentía tan suave que quería dormir en ella! La mujer comenzó a manejar y luego ella se presentó "Mi nombre es Yukari Yakumo, cual es el tuyo?" Me volvió y dijo "Sakone Kasanaki, encantado de conocerte Yukari" ambos permanecimos en silencio en el auto por unos minutos y ella conducía en silencioso yo estaba nervioso hasta que estábamos haciendo un giro a una de las calles que se conectó a la calle de mi casa. Yukari entonces me hizo una pregunta más personal "Sólo de curiosidad, cuántos años tiene? Entonces pensé en mi mente mis antes de contestar "Claro que sí! Este es el momento! Si le digo que tengo 17 ella lamentara haciendo cosas conmigo, así que tengo que mentir!" Luego sonrió tontamente y digo "Acabo de cumplir 18 hace unos meses", Yukari estaba en shock como ella me dijo "¡ Wow, interesante!" Yukari seguía pensativa y cuando nos acercamos a mi calle, yo le dije "Gira a la derecha después de la señal de parada" Yukari me ignoró y siguió su camino hacia adelante y más allá de mi calle y ahora tenía miedo pero la curiosidad se me hizo a preguntar "Yukari, adónde vamos?" Yukari se voltio y sonrió seductoramente "A mi casa tonto!" Todo lo que podía hacer era sentarme allí en shock y también mi mente desahogó con pensamientos "Qué diablos! ¿Dijo su casa? No puedo creer que me pase esto! Tal vez Darren tenía razón que esto sucedería en el futuro!" Estaba perdido en el mar de mis pensamientos hasta que Yukari hizo un giro a la derecha hacia un camino de terracería y ella seguía conduciendo unos kilómetros hasta que alcanzamos en una fábrica abandonada. Yukari había estacionado el Corvette y nos bajamos. Nos bajamos y caminamos hasta que nos íbamos acercando a la puerta y le dije a Yukari asustado "Nunca había estado en esta parte de la ciudad antes! Es tu casa?" Yukari sonrió y dijo "No Sakone, es donde tomo mis clientes a hacer mi trabajo" estaba aún más en shock y ella abrió la puerta y vi que había sólo una cama aseada y limpia en el centro de la antigua fábrica abandonada. Yukari cerró la puerta y entró y me impresionó aún que las luces funcionen aún en esta antigua fábrica. Entonces Yukari se empezó a quitar su blusa y se acercó hacia mí, solamente tenía su bracier puesto y estaba a unas pulgadas hacia mí. Me quedé ahí babeando como un pendejo y luego me susurro en mi oído suavemente "No te vayas a morir demasiado rápido!" La mire confundido como yo sólo dije "Que putas...?", pero antes de poder terminar Yukari me empujó hacia la cama pero cuando aterricé, no podía sentir la suavidad de la cama, en lugar de eso sentí que me estaba cayendo hacia un hoyo oscuro de algún tipo...

**Así que sí, este es mi primer intento a escribir un fanfic. Continuaré el próximo capítulo en cuanto tengo tiempo. Ah y muchas gracias otra vez a Dark-Automaton por ayudarme a mejorar y darme consejos para escribir fanfics. Si son nuevos y quieren consejos y quieren escribir una buena historia o charlar sobre temas populares de touhou entonces yo recomendaría que ustedes visiten su foro se llama "The Midnight Club" (o si simplemente quieres adelantarse de mi historia y predecir lo que va a suceder la próxima. Sólo digo). El único problema con eso es que el no habla español pero yo también lo visito frecuentemente y me pueden preguntar a mí. Realmente apreciaría si ustedes me escriben comentarios sobre mi cuento o me dieran consejos para que pueda mejorar en mis fanfics. Una vez más, Sakone, Darrren y Michael me pertenecen a mí y al resto del elenco a Zun y Shanghái Alice.**


End file.
